fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gumball and Mario
Gumball and Mario is a game created by N64B Games in cooperation with MGX Studios. It will be released sometime in early 2013 for Wii Cube, Nintendo 3DS Advanced, and Nintendo IC. Plot In Elmore, it is the day before Gumball's thirteenth birthday party. He is handing out invitations to all of his friends, when suddenly, there is a bright flash in the sky. Gumball knows it wasn't because of the sun... but what happened? Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is thinking madly about his past defeats. "I'm sick and tired of that red-clad, drain-brained pasta-lover Mario constantly ruining my plans! What to do, what to do?! He uses ice, hammers, boomerangs, fire--" He stops himself in mid-sentence. "Wait a minute... I GOT IT! I'll burn Mario's house down!" So he does that, and Mario has to find a new place to live. He finally settles on Elmore, so he and Luigi move in. Gumball and Darwin are at the store searching for a good camera to use at the birthday party, and sooner or later they bump into Mario. They introduce themselves to each other, and then the two Watterson brothers repeatedly ask if they can see Mario's house. He invites them in. Bowser finds out about Mario's movement to Elmore. He is happy because Mario has left Toad Town, but enraged at the same time because he is still alive. So he burns the suburbs of Elmore. Along the way, he kidnaps Penny Fitzgerald and Princess Peach. The Watterson Bros. team up with the Mario Bros. to save them, as well as both of their universes. Characters Playable Villains Rules of the Page #No editing without permission unless you are correcting correct spelling, grammar, or use of punctuation. #Want to join my new company; tell me. #Nobody -- but nobody -- is allowed to replace information in the article with spam/insults. #N64B and I will answer your questions when you post them in the comments section, and when you post them in the comments section. #You may criticize the article, but don't tell lies about it. #If you request an item/power-up, enemy, boss, etc., I will read it if (and only if) you post that request in the comments section. Gallery KermyPigU.png|A rare enemy, Bad Piggie WhompMP9.png|A Red Eye Whomp Bubble Goomba NSMBW2.png|The Classic Goomba Bowser Jr NSMBU.png|Bowser Jr. Battle in World 3 Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|Lemmy's Battle from World 2 Lemmy bob omb.png|What Lemmy's Bombs look like when touching ground Lemmy bomb.png|Lemmy's Bomb when thrown Bowser Smash.png|Ultra Bowser, the final boss! Worlds Each world has five variations: #Normal #Past #Good Future #Bad Future #Void (That is, the color and time of each world are being erased, like in Sonic Generations.) Watterson's_House.png|World 1 (Elmore)|linktext=Gumball's hometown. cartoon4.jpg|World 2 (Warp Cliff)|linktext=A wierd place where all worlds come together... or do they? Eggmanthemepark.png|World 3 (Mobius)|linktext=In Sonic's dimension, it's heads up, because there are machines galore here. Desert of Darkness.png|World 4(Koopahri Desert)|linktext="I WARNED you about quicksand, bro! I TOLD you, dog!" SMSB-DKJungle.png|World 5 (Donkey Kong Jungle)|linktext=A tree's favorite place to party! SMSB-DKJungle.png|World 5 (Donkey Kong Jungle)|linktext=A one way trip to tree town! Snow Hills.png|World 6 ( Snow fields)|linktext=Why it's Christmas day every day! Volcano BG 3.png|World 7(Magma Land)|linktext=Quite a change from the cool slopes of the Snow Fields! Casino Night Zone.jpg|World 8(Casino Paradise)|linktext=Back to Sonic's universe for the group? Sure is! Mountain BG NSMBW.png|World 9(Mount Stony)|linktext="Do we HAVE to climb this far up?" Mystic Cave Zone.jpg|World 10(Mystic Cave)|linktext=Underground caverns threaten the group as they continue their journey. Black hole.png|World 11(Dark Vortex)|linktext=Looks like Bowser's planning something terrible.. but what is it? Bowser Jr. Doomsday Machine.jpeg|World 12(Doomsday)|linktext=This is it! The final battle begins here! Bosses See this table. Music See this table. Hostages Gumball's Friends The people that were at Gumball's birthday party before they were split up by Bowser and his military. Power-Ups Trivia *Ultra Bowser is based off of Super Sonic, in that they both have the same kind of energy and the same powers. However, Ultra Bowser is not invincible. *World 12 ("Doomsday") is basically Elmore when it is taken over by Bowser. It bears a resemblance to Neo Bowser City in Mario Kart 7. *This is the first crossover game to feature a random enemy (in this case, the Bad Piggy). *Ultra Bowser's battle is very similar to Super Mecha Sonic's battle in Sonic & Knuckles. It even begins in a similar fashion (Bowser and Mecha Sonic charge themselves for battle with the Grand Star and the Master Emerald, respectively). *A cameo of Mr. Game & Watch can be found in World 2 ("Warp Cliff") during the opening cutscene of the level. *World 3 ("Mobius") is built like the Green Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *The characters' themes are as follows: **Gumball's theme is a soft rock remix of the TAWOG opening theme. **Darwin's theme is the same as Gumball's, but is a hip-hop remix instead. **Mario's theme is a remix of the Super Mario Bros. overworld theme. **Luigi's theme is a remix of the overworld themes in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Land. **Sonic's theme is the instrumental version of His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **Tails's theme is a remix of the Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''Emerald Hill theme. **DK's theme is a remix of his theme in ''Mario Party 5. **Jacob's theme is a remix of Shadow Mario's theme in Super Mario Sunshine, which is in turn a remix of the underground theme in Super Mario Bros.. **Shadow's theme is the instrumental version of All Hail Shadow. **Darkey's theme is a remix of Bowser's theme in Super Mario 64 and Knuckles's theme in Sonic & Knuckles. **Bowser's theme is a remix of the airship theme in Super Mario Bros. 3. *The Bad Piggie only appears three times in the entire game: **World 1-Ghost House, were it is in a green ? Block near the end of the level **World 7-1, inside a pile of Brick Blocks **And the last level of Doomsday, right before fighting Bowser in a green ? Block Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Characters Category:N64B Games Category:MGX Studios Projects Category:Wii Cube Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Advanced Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Lone Planet Archives Category:Spursverse